


Сон

by Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Drama, Gen, Horror, Hurt No Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Не знаешь надежды — ничего не лишён. Но Дрейк, ведомый долгом и судьбой, всё равно день ото дня лишается чего-то.
Kudos: 1





	Сон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Minion Island на One Piece fall fest 2020 на тематический день (хоррор).
> 
> Бета — [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow)

Волны медленно бьют по борту, издалека приближается остров. На палубе никого — как обычно — нет: путешествовать с контр-адмиралом Дрейком рискнут единицы, а делить с ним пространство и из них — никто. Стены его дозорного корабля толще обычных, корпус — тоже, но никто здесь не чувствует безопасности даже иллюзорно; в первую очередь — Дрейк. Гроза и пиратов, и Дозора сразу: кровавый, безумный, дикий зверь Дрейк. И ждала бы расплата, не будь он так силён, так хорош в зачистках, где не нужен разбор целей. Исключения находятся в любом правиле, а лазейки — в любом уставе; каких только слухов не ходит о нём. Сам он не хочет быть таким исключением, но приказ ценит выше всего.

Спокойный плеск волн — не самый подходящий звук, чтобы отслеживать и ловить реальность: слишком мерный, усыпляет страх. Перед глазами у Дрейка лазурь да неспешно ползущая всё ближе земля. Волна, ещё одна: немного мягкой, манящей пены на гребне — но Дрейк знает, как быстро может вскрыться обман.

Дрейк давно принял, что был бы рад смерти. В честном, равном бою, незаслуженно славно — смыть всю кровь, что вечно течёт по рукам. Заглушить разом грохот, высокие скрипы, скрежет посмертного хрипа солдата с пробитым когтями лёгким, плач в последнем вскрике ребёнка под чешуёй хвоста. Дрейк рад бы просто выключить всё это, всему положить конец.

Но зверь не даёт ему, не позволяет. Ни честных боёв, ни хоть какой смерти. Дрейк мог бы бояться, что и не поймёт, не застанет сознанием, как однажды умрёт. Но и это лучше, чем жить, как сейчас. Как последние несколько лет — с того дня, на Миньоне. Где, оставляя отца под снегом, Дрейк чувствовал, как просыпается окончательно зверь там, внутри. Проснувшись — принимается отъедать.

Дней куски забирает, сознание часами. Рвёт, крушит, рыком воет, износя чешую вольно: не щадя, не оставляя кругом ни души. Одинаково рьяно разрывает он и врагов, и случайных людей — и ему, такому, тоже находится место в Дозоре. Дрейк давно знает, он выучил с ритмами маршей: Дозор — вовсе не то, чем он грезил ребёнком. Дозор — значит убивать ради правильной цели.

По своей воле обращаясь для службы, Дрейк из года в год видит: на чешуе красуются всё новые шрамы. Чувствует опыт, сноровку, инстинкт в мышцах зверя — как крепко стоят его ноги, как сминают землю, отталкиваясь в прыжке. Дрейк внутри зверя управляется с большим, страшным его телом ничуть не хуже. Но иногда не приходится: слава на шаг впереди, и враг сдаётся без боя.

Говорят, что когда в звере нет Дрейка, ему тоже пытаются сдаваться: что враги, что обычные люди. Но без Дрейка зверь — просто зверь, и не умеет слушать.

Это сон — проклятый, чёрный. Каждый раз — только после него. Что-то холодом, цепкой хваткой льда, сжимает в этом сне Дрейку сердце — промораживает, погребает, снегом хрустя, до самых костей. Он никогда не помнит самого сна: теряет, проснувшись, пытаясь ухватиться без сил. Но уже давно ни с чем не спутать именно это чувство: осознание холодом в коже, что и сегодня Дрейк не досчитается части дня — зверь украдёт, отъест случайный кусок. Он сидит, открыв глаза резко, в изолированной корабля части, в темноте плотных стен, защищающих команду — от него. Только полностью им не защититься, а у Дрейка нет выбора, ему-то — никак, никогда. Слушая грохот схваченного льдом сердца, Дрейк сидит и знает, что ждёт его дальше.

Только в дни после сна, что не может запомнить, Дрейк упускает свою реальность, проиграв зверю. А после приходит в сознание — неизменно — в настоящий, ужасом застывший кошмар. Но отнюдь не холодом встречает вмиг отрезвляющий мир — нет. Через саму душу Дрейка льётся осязаемым, вязким: тёплым красным, всюду липнущим чужим страхом, затухающим адреналином бойни, гонкой пульса под кожей, только переставшей быть чешуёй. Дрейк стоит каждый раз и тяжело, как может, дышит; по локоть, а то и по плечи в стекающей, густой — не его, ничейной теперь — крови. Всегда упирается взглядом в остатки, сломанную часть чего-то; чего-то, что должно бы быть и дальше живым, ещё целым. То в выломанные из широких — всегда трёх — порезов, трухой смятые кости, или оставшиеся от костей покрупнее осколки, прорезавшие — с сопротивлением, рвано, — служившую домом плоть. То смотрит, застыв, в вывалившуюся под весом трёхпалой — как птичьей — лапы мутную, иногда ещё дёргающуюся, смесь: мазки разного красного, бурой грязи, будто смолы между, а иногда чего-то серого в крошеве выгнутой кости — рядом с отлетевшим отдельно глазом, застывшим стеклянным, полным ужаса шаром.

Сотни раз так встречает Дрейка реальность, но, увидев впервые — не смог поверить: ведь так не бывает; только не с ним. Не может, не должно такого случаться — не с Дрейком, не после всего, что с ним было. Не когда он впервые собрался стать в жизни хоть чем-то, получил на честную службу шанс. Судьба рассуждает иначе: и курсантов, пришедших служить вместе с Дрейком, не опознать никому. А во всех, кто видел их после Дрейка, прочно селится страх.

Но больше всего — с того самого дня — страх живёт в нём самом, отъедает не меньше зверя. Из раза в раз — приходя в себя, видя, — он принимает его наживо, прорезает в себя ещё глубже. То, как воздух пропитан ужасом пополам со смертью, как земля жадно пьёт любую кровь. То, как волны моря, медленно вылизывая что-то бурое, совсем не брезгуют ничем остальным. На снегу ли, в лаве, в комнате любой базы, даже в казарме, что пыталась стать домом: где сон, холодящий кости, находит ночью — там днём случается с Дрейком беда.

Он не сразу понял связь, не ловя свой сон вовсе: просыпался, замёрзший, думал: из-за «тогда». Тогда, одним днём, на том самом острове. Тогда, потеряв всё, он думал, что нашёл свободу.

Судьба рассуждает иначе. Жизнь, всё глуше стуча по Дрейку — его существу — вбивает неподконтрольный, животный страх. Спазмами мышц, застыванием в бьющей дрожи, стекающим холодным потом, остановившимся — будто когда-то давно, — сжавшимся, не смеющим двинуться сердцем. В самих костях Дрейка — леденящим и только растущим — живёт его ужас. С каждым отблеском солнца на остатках ребёнка, с каждым сплющенным платьем рядом — на чём-то, уже не распознаваемом, как мать. Через годы, однажды, в короткий, в самый ничтожный миг, жизнь в Дрейке снова что-то ломает — бесследно и резко, — оставляет не верящим, застыв на вечность. Пониманием, что красное — ко всей вокруг крови — в этот раз вкусом бьёт, щекочет нос. Отмерев, он слизывает с губ — не желая глотать, языком немея. И обессиленно падает вниз: снаружи — в чьи-то остатки снова, внутри — в новую, только свою пропасть. Плачет без слёз, закрывая рукой глаза.

Не остаётся для Дрейка пути другого: не с этой выжженной льдом, хрустящей под шагами дороги. Не от судьбы слыть монстром. Слыть, но при встрече — в плоти, — быть намного, намного страшней.

И с тех пор потрескивает на краю сознания, дугой через мысли гнётся, просачивается та, другая реальность — которую Дрейк обычно не застаёт.

И хоть Дрейк заранее знает, что — раз сон приснился — сегодня никуда от зверя не деться, всё равно он скован страхом, отчаянно, сорванно просит: «Пожалуйста, нет». Но она — реальность без Дрейка — уже почти здесь. Медленно окрашивает парус красным, топит кровью лазурь, что в волнах, под пеной. Пена — живая, лижущая корабль почти любовно, — всё так же бела. Всё так же мерно, неизбежно, лукаво подаётся о борт. Но под ней — бурля, расплываясь, — уже смотрят тысячи мертвых, заплывших, пригвождающих глаз.

Не поспевает берег острова: слишком далёк, слишком долго до бойни. Зверь не выбирает: он видит не кровь — только пену, что снега белее. И не должен, не может ждать.

Корабельный корпус выдерживает, а стены, что казались толще, — нет. И от смелой команды дозорных теперь — только кровавые ошмётки; а Дрейк… Дрейк, доплыв, по своей воле становится зверем снова. На острове с миссией это — его долг.

А добыв, зачем слали, он скован, без сил. Стоит, дрожа и глаза зажмурив — не смеет взглянуть на свой же, опять полный смерти, корабль. Он знает, каким предстоит путь обратно — бывал там не раз. Как в гробу, по которому ходишь зачем-то: глухо, тихо, лишь с эхом в пустых коридорах и чавканьем плоти под сапогом.

«Но я должен». И верит, и вслух повторяет, и делает заледеневшим, мёртвым своим телом шаг. Другой, третий, десятый. И за бортом теперь — сплошная лазурь.

Судьба раз за разом рассуждает иначе: не хочет Дрейка убить, отпустив навсегда. Но как сложно ему идти по жизни, постоянно теряя части — будучи мёртвым, съеденным изнутри.

Никогда Дрейк не слышит, не хочет понять. Просит — глупо — у мира: то прощения, то смерти. Сдирает кожу — ногтями, а позже — когтями, — и кричит в пустоте корабля, в вечность моря снаружи. Как всегда: «Я не знал, я не знал, что так будет!» — про зверя. С надрывом; искренне веря в слова.

Дрейк знает, зверь знает: всё — из-за «тогда». Тогда, одним днём, на том самом острове. Всё потерял он, свободу — не найдя.

Дрейк, спустя годы, железно уверен: во сне, что не может запомнить, живёт его зверь. Чёрной тенью сидит, не спеша отъедая — воруя — рассудка куски. Выбирает, какие минуты реальности стоят того, чтоб присвоить: лишить Дрейка их, разорвать и стереть, не давая забыть хватку страха на сердце и лёд, что живёт в самых костях, у него внутри.

Лишь зверь знает правду: в том сне нету крови; нет злого умысла, расчёта судьбы. В том сне — сбежавший от побоев, укрывшийся мальчик. Сидит, боязливо поджав колени: ждёт шаги отца в страхе, но слышит лишь снег. И всё это время он мёрзнет, и мёрзнет, и мёрзнет один, от «тогда» в одном шаге. Оставленный там — Дрейком брошен. Забыт.


End file.
